Unexpected confessions
by LailaHamato
Summary: After Laila has a nightmare, and goes topside to clear her head, she's found by Raph, and something unexpected comes out of it. 2k14 verse. T-CEST warning. Raph/Laila


Sorry if the characters are OOC-and I'm also really sorry I forgot to put Japanese translations at the bottom of my last story-I hope you forgive me.

Everyone had nightmares, plain and simple. Although, Laila was sure she was the only one with nightmares bad enough that she couldn't face her brothers. She smiled to herself as the cold winter air of New York brushed against her skin. Laila often went topside to calm her nerves when they got so bad that she couldn't think straight. It always landed with Leo lecturing her and Raph trying to figure out where the shell she was, considering whenever she goes topside, she's not there when she wakes up. Laila stopped as someone jumped in front of her, she backed away and got into a defensive stance.

"Ya love givin' us all a heart attack, don't ya'?" She relaxed, knowing it was Raph.

"It's not intentional, I just come up here to clear my head, and lose track of time."

"Tha' I get, but you're out here with a broken ankle, that ya just broke two days ago." Raph sent a glare at Laila, but it lacked any hatred. "Now I gotta carry ya back."

"No. You. Don't." Her hidden protest was ignored as Raph picked her up, one arm under her legs, and another behind her back, before heading towards the lair. Laila was mumbling darkly, and Raph chuckled.

"I wouldn't have t' do this if ya' didn't run off."

"You don't have to do this in the first place, Raphael." Laila remembered the last time he carried her like this-when she was three.

"I know, I just want t'."

"I got a shell of a lecture coming up-three of them."

"Yeah, that's gotta suck."

"That'd be hell for you Raph, you can't handle one." They both shared a quick laugh.

"Yeah." Laila yawned and sunggled into Raph's plastron. She had to admit, it was nice being alone with her hot-headed brother ever since the Shredder incident. "Laila?"

"Hmm?"

"Ya gotta start being more careful, ya know." Laila smiled to herself.

"The Shredder's gone, I won't get tortured again, you know." Raph blinked in surprise on how Laila knew. All he said was for her to be more careful, he said nothing about the Shredder.

"How-?"

"I can read you like an open book." Raph grumbled.

"Whatever"

"At least I ain't the one who goes to the bar every Friday and says they're 'on patrol'." He tightened his grip without even realizing it.

"How the shell do ya know about tha'?" Raph looked down at his little sister, emerald green eyes meeting charcoal black ones.

"I have my ways."

"Why haven't you told Splinter?"

"I'd only get myself in trouble too, I go there a lot, besides I know you don't drink."

"You? Go to a bar? Shocka'."

"Well, I gotta go somewhere from you and Leo fighting sometimes, you know."

"Yeah, I figured and Laila, I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizing for that _aniki_. I've already forgiven you, and it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, it was. I couldn't get t' ya until ya were in pain, bleeding."

"Forget it, Raph. _Genki Desu_."

"It's hard to forget about it when I nearly lost ya!" Laila's cheeks turned a darker shade of green as she snuggled closer to Raph, purring. Raph felt his cheeks go way darker in embarrassment. He hadn't meant for that to slip out, but Laila was purring, so she was happy, but…..

"Watashi wa anata no ani o aishite" Raph was surprised to say the least..it was obvious that he wasn't expecting that confession. After all, he had forbidden feelings for Laila, feelings like loving her more than a brother could ever love his baby sister.

"Watashi mo anata o aishite, imōto."

"Raph? Watashi wa anata o aishite, aishite,de wanai hōhō ga watashi ga ni natteru." Raph's face turned red as he stopped, Laila was staring at him, at least waiting for a reaction, rejection or not. Raph tightened his grip, holding Laila closer before continuing.

"Watashi wa shitte iru. Watashi mo anata o aishite." Laila's eyes beamed and her face lit up. Nobody had any idea how Laila felt at the fact that Raph felt the same way about her. Eventually, they arrived at a manhole that Laila used her tail to move and close once they were in the sewers.

"All we need to do is tell the others."

"I bet they already know, knowing them."

"Good point." They arrived just outside the lair,and Laila got out of his arms, taking a deep breath before opening the door and walking in.

"So, I see it went well?" Laila's face turned red as she glared at Leo, who was sitting on the couch.

"S-Shut up."

"I'm happy for you two." Leo smiled and gave Laila a quick hug before heading for the dojo.

"And Laila?"

"Yeah?"

"you may want to calm your jealous boyfriend down." Laila turned and noticed Raph growling at Leo, who got the message and left. Laila smiled and hugged him.

"Relax, Raph, it's okay." He hugged her back, as Laila gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You better keep an eye on how much they touch you."

"Watashi ni shimasu shinpaishinaidekudasai"

Japanese translations since I forgot them in my last story

Aniki: Big brother

_Genki Desu: _it's okay

"Watashi wa anata no ani o aishite": I love you big brother

"Watashi mo anata o aishite, imōto." : I love you too, little sister

Watashi wa anata o aishite, aishite,de wanai hōhō ga watashi ga ni natteru: I love, love you, more than I'm supposed to

"Watashi wa shitte iru. Watashi mo anata o aishite.": I know, I love you too

Watashi ni shimasu shinpaishinaidekudasai: Don't worry, I will.


End file.
